Hit the Pipe
Dialoge (Jimmy, Malc und DeSean unterhalten sich vor einem Hochhaus in Northwood) *'Malc:' ... *'James „Jimmy“ Fitzgerald:' Ich bin halt Amerikaner. Ich will ’n amerikanisches Bike. *'Malc:' Ja, verstehe. Du bist schon älter, Opa, du brauchst ’nen behaglichen Untersatz. Ein bisschen älteres, reiferes Material. *'Jim:' Von wegen reiferes Material, Malc. (Johnny kommt hinzu) *'Jim:' Hey. *'Malc:' Hey, yo, wer ist das? *'Jim:' Malc, DeSean – Johnny. Bruder von mir. *'Malc:' Alles klar? *'Johnny Klebitz:' Hey. *'Jim:' Malc hat ’ne Connection für uns. *'Johnny:' Ich bin versorgt, Mann. Ich brauch keine dieser Trockenhauben. *'Malc:' Echt, bist du sicher? *'Jim:' Nein, nein, richtige Hardware. Malc hat ’ne Connection, die nichts mit Bikes zu tun hat. *'Johnny:' Ach ja? *'Jim:' Ja. Sprengstoff. Genau. Damit können wir die Angels of Death für eine lange Zeit aus dem Geschäft fegen. *'Johnny:' So wie’s aussieht, können wir damit die ganze Stadt wegfegen. *'Jim:' Also, was sagst du? *'Johnny:' Oh, Mann, musst du so ’ne Frage stellen? Wirst du langsam senil oder so, Mann? *'Jim:' Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du das sagst. *'Malc:' Yo, viel Spaß, ihr Spinner. Aber hey, denkt dran, wenn es Ärger gibt, kennt ihr mich nicht. *'Johnny:' Malc, ich weiß nicht, woher du die Scheiße hast, Mann, aber eins ist sicher, wir werden Spaß damit haben. *'Malc:' Okay, seid brav. *'Jim:' Bis später, Malc. (nachdem Johnny die drei Vans der Angels of Death erledigt hat, ruft er Jim an) *'Jim:' Jonathan? *'Johnny:' Job erledigt, Mann. Die Poser sind kein Problem mehr und du hast mich deinen neuen Freunden vorgestellt. *'Jim:' Yeah, Malc und DeSean sind klasse Typen. Kein Bullshit. Abgesehen von den Haartrocknern, die sie fahren. Aber mal was anderes. Jetzt, wo du das Sagen bei den Lost hast, solltest du die Brüder einsetzen, Mann. Ruf Terry oder Clay an, wenn du Hilfe bei Club-Angelegenheiten brauchst. Tut ihnen sicher mal ganz gut, den Arsch hochzukriegen. Wir sehen uns. Mission miniatur|Johnny mit einer Rohrbombe Das Bild zeigt eigentlich genau das, was man nicht machen sollte. Es ist recht naiv, vor den Wagen herzufahren, mit Bomben zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass man nicht be- oder erschossen wird. Wesentlich einfacher ist es, die Mission zu erledigen, wenn der rote Punkt im Radar, das heißt, der Gang-Burrito auf einen zufährt, zumal Johnny die Rohrbomben auch nach links wirft. Mit dem Radar ist es spielend leicht zu sehen, wo man auf das Fahrzeug treffen wird, und nach wenigen Würfen auf das entgegenkommende Fahrzeug hat man den Dreh raus und kann die Zeitverzögerung ziemlich genau einschätzen. Allerdings hat diese Methode einen kleinen Haken: Man sollte gut fahren können. Wem das Fahren schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, kann mit dieser Methode leicht reüssieren. Der fragt sich anschließend höchstens, was er mit den 20 übrig gebliebenen Rohrbomben anfangen soll. PC-Spieler haben es beim Fahren und gleichzeitigen Schießen etwas leichter und werden vielleicht überlegen, ob es nicht einfacher ist, die Lieferwagen mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte zu erledigen. Kein Problem, es ist nicht entscheidend, wie, sondern dass die Autos zerstört werden. Fahrt mit eurem Motorrad so dicht wie möglich an den jeweilgen Van heran und schießt, was das Zeug hält. Der Van beginnt dann recht schnell, zu brennen und explodiert einige Sekunden später. Wiederholt diesen Vorgang zweimal bei den folgenden Vans und die Mission ist geschafft. Wenn ihr zwischendurch viel Energie verloren habt, könnt ihr bei einem Waffenverkäufer vorbeischauen und eine Schutzweste kaufen oder einen Hotdog-Stand aufsuchen (für die Mission gibt es kein Zeitlimit). Wichtig: Die abgesägte Schrotflinte kann nur von einem Motorrad aus während des Fahrens abgefeuert werden, sitzt man in einem Auto, funktioniert es nicht, im Gegensatz zu den Rohrbomben. Und die dritte Variante ähnelt vom Fahren her der ersten: Man nähert sich von vorne, und wenn man sicher ist, dass der Wagen an einem vorbeifahren muss, steigt man ab und erledigt ihn mit dem Raketenwerfer oder auch mit dem Sturmgewehr. Wenn man die Mission geschafft hat, passieren zwei Dinge. Erstens telefoniert man mit Jim. Er sagt einem, dass man in Zukunft auf die Hilfe von Clay Simons und Terry Thorpe rechnen kann, wenn man wieder einmal eine schwierige Mission vor sich hat. Und man bekommt eine SMS von Elizabeta Torres mit einem neuen Auftrag. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn ihr es nicht schafft, die drei Vans zu zerstören. Bildergalerie Hit-the-pipe-01.jpg|''Ich will ein amerikanisches Bike, Mann.'' Hit-the-pipe-02.jpg|''Yo, bist ja auch schon was älter, Opa.'' Hit-the-pipe-03.jpg|''Das ist mein Bruder, Johnny. Hey.'' Hit-the-pipe-04.jpg|''Johnny, Malc hier hat echt geile Hardware.'' Hit-the-pipe-05.jpg|''Nein, danke, ich brauch keine Trockenhaube, Mann.'' Hit-the-pipe-06.jpg|''Yo, yo, chill out, man.'' Hit-the-pipe-07.jpg|''Nein, Bruder. Sprengstoff!'' Hit-the-pipe-08.jpg|''Das wird den Angels zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat.'' Hit-the-pipe-09.jpg|''Damit jagen wir die halbe Stadt in die Luft, Mann.'' Hit-the-pipe-10.jpg|''Aber ihr kennt uns nicht, alles klar, Mann?'' Hit-the-pipe-11.jpg|''Cool, wir werden Spaß haben. Bis bald.'' Fortsetzung *Datei:annahmestelle-jim.png – Jim Fitzgerald → End of Chapter *Datei:Annahmestelle-elizabeta.png – Elizabeta Torres → Heavy Toll Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Jim-Fitzgerald-Missionen